


Truth Or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare turns a little bit frisky...and wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

“Let’s play truth or dare,” said Sam.

Dean looked at Sam from the motel bed he was sitting on. Sam was sitting at the table, laptop off to the side. Castiel was sitting on the other motel bed, watching bad cable TV.

“How old are we, five?” said Dean.

Sam gave Dean a bitchface and shifted to a more comfortable position in his chair, “Come on, Dean. We don’t have a case and Cas here is actually starting to enjoy that crap television.”

At the mention of his name, Cas looked away from the TV and looked over to Sam. “I’m just mindlessly trying to occupy my time.” He paused and gave another quick look at the TV. “What is truth or dare?”

Sam smiled at Dean, to which Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. “You just ask truth or dare and you choose one. If you choose truth, you have to honestly answer the question and if you choose dare, you have to do whatever we tell you to do.”

Cas tilted his head as to give the game some thought, “I’ll play.”

“Oh great! Let’s just gather around and act like little girls. Just like that sleepover you’ve always wanted, eh Sammy?” said Dean mockingly.

Sam gave Dean another bitchface and said, “Hey, it’s better than sitting and doing nothing.”

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered “Whatever” under his breath before saying, “Your turn, Sammy.”

“Alright, uh, Dean...truth or dare?” Sam asked.

“Truth.” Dean sighed out.

“Do you or do you not fantasize about Dr. Sexy?”

“Dude, what kind of question is that? You sound like a teenaged girl,” said Dean grabbing a drink from his whiskey bottle. 

“Dean, don’t dodge the bullet.” said Sam.

“Okay, then no, I do not fantasize about Dr. Sexy.”

Sam gave his signature bitchface and let out a laugh, “You are a terrible liar, you know that?”

Dean set down his whiskey and said, “I ain’t lying. Come on, ask Cas. Does this face look like it’s lying?”

Cas looked at Dean, his blue eyes searching his face. “Yes.”

Sam let out a laugh and Dean tried his grab at a bitchface.

“Dude, just admit it. You fantasize about Dr. Sexy,” said Sam.

“I don’t fantasize about a TV doctor, Sam,” Dean tried to get through to Sam.

“You watch it all the time Dean, don’t try to hide the fact that you stare at his face a little too intimately on the screen.”

Grudgingly and unable to come up with a comeback, Dean straightens up a little and gives in. “Alright. I fantasize about Dr. Sexy. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Sam laughs and nods his head in agreement. “You’re go, Dean.”

Dean relaxes and lets out a sigh for thought. “Cas,” he looks the angel square in his blue eyes, “Truth or Dare?”

The angel stares back at Dean for an awkwardly long time before answering, “Dare.”

Dean rubs his hands together, a smirk playing on his face, “Got ourselves a daredevil here. Alright then, Cas. I dare you to…” Dean pauses and gives a ‘nothing-good-can-come-out-of-this smile to Sam, “to take Sammy here to Tennessee. And grab some whiskey, I’m all out.”

Sam audibly sighs. “Dean, come on. Just go to the liquor store down the street.”

“Hey now, Sammy. We’re playing a game here. Cas takes you to Tennessee and grabs me some good ol’e moonshine or faces the consequences.” Dean sends a bright smile over to Sam, then Cas. “Out you go.”

Sam sighs and turns to Castiel, “Let’s go Cas.”

Before Cas takes off with Sam, he pauses and asks Dean a question, “What are the consequences?”

Before Dean can answer, Sam jumps in saying “Nothing. There are no consequences. Now let’s just go before Dean asks for a hook-up”

Before Dean can retaliate, the angel and his brother are gone. He lets out a tired sigh and waits only a couple seconds before a bottle of whisky is thrown at his chest.

“Here.”

Dean beams up at Sam, knowing he got just what he wanted. He pops open the cap and takes a sip. “This is the good stuff.”

Sam sits back down in his chair, Cas sitting back down on his bed. “Cas,” Sam says, “have at it.”

Castiel doesn't skip a beat and says, “Dean.”

Dean lets down his bottle of whiskey and eyes the angel. “Truth.”

“Was your Siren really a male?”

Dean, not expecting that question, sits with his mouth slightly open and blood slowly rushing to his face. Sam stifles out a small laugh, which gains him a quick look of ‘don’t-you-dare’ from Dean. 

The angel continues to stare at Dean, not letting the hunter escape his gaze.

“Uh, yeah Cas, he was a, uh, male,” Dean answers, trying to ignore his brother’s enjoyment of the conversation. “Why do you ask?”

Cas, his gaze still not leaving Dean’s face, simply answers with, “Interesting.”

Sam finally lets out a hearty laugh to which Dean eyes Sam and giving his best shot at a bitchface. 

“I’m gonna, uh, go get a beer and leave you two...alone.” Sam stands and heads for the door.

Before Dean can stop him, the door slams shut and he’s left alone with the angel.

“What the hell?” Dean sighs out, honestly confused as to why his brother just up and left. Dean looks back at Cas, who is still staring intently at Dean’s face. “What do you want?” Dean spits out.

Cas doesn’t answer, just continues staring at Dean, his head tilting slightly to the side before a sudden look of awe comes over his face. “Sirens are shaped to your deepest wants, Dean.”

Dean, still a bit confused to the situation, gives the angel a look of annoyance, “Yeah, Cas, good to know you caught on to that.”  
Cas then suddenly sits up a little straighter, saying “I would’ve expected your Siren to be a female, not a male, Dean.”

Dean, still annoyed, gives a roll of the eyes, stands up, and downs another drink from his Tennessee whiskey, “Whatever.”

The angel stands up then, startling Dean. Cas moves a little closer to Dean so that they are face to face, only inches apart.

“Dude, we’ve talked about this. Personal. Space,” Dean says, but not backing away any.

The angel and the hunter stand there in the motel room, faces inches apart, in silence. Cas stares into Dean’s eyes, Dean’s eyes flickering from the angel’s blue eyes to his mouth. Several more seconds pass before Cas grabs the whiskey bottle out of Dean’s hand and tosses it on the motel bed, leaking out.

“Hey, come on, that was good whi-,” Dean begins to say, but he’s cut off by a sudden rush of lips on his, soft but urgent. Dean’s completely frozen at first, stiff as a board, but then a sudden rush and buzz that no whiskey could give him rushes over him and he begins kissing back, no hesitation at all. The angel lets out a surprised moan that sends ripples through Dean’s body, making his hair stand on end. 

Suddenly, Dean’s hands are grabbing Cas’s face, his kisses becoming more heated. Cas is grabbing at Dean’s back, hands strong and firm. The couple stumbles back onto the motel bed, landing in the spilled whiskey. Dean breaks from the kiss, startled, and laughs, shaking the whiskey from his hand. Cas lifts his whiskey-soaked arm, smiling.

“Kind of hard to focus with a soaked coat on, huh?” Dean says to Cas, starting to take off the angel’s trench coat. Their lips lock again, eager and excited. Dean is still undressing Cas, Cas starting to undress Dean. 

Dean lays Cas out on the whiskey-smelling bed, bare and hair disheveled. He takes a look at the angel’s face, usually blank and staring, now flushed and aroused. “My two favorite things, whiskey and my angel, “ Dean thinks to himself as he and Cas kiss again, about to have the best night of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Dean/Cas fic so I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
